


A God Needs A Goddess

by iamsueshii



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Angst, Blowjobs, Blue Squares - Freeform, Dead Parents, Depression, Dollars (Durarara!!), Drama, Dullahan - Freeform, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Gangs, Hand Jobs, I'm Going to Hell, Identity Reveal, Izaya Being Izaya (Durarara!!), Light BDSM, Masochism, Masturbation, Minor Heiwajima Shizuo/Reader, Minor Relationships, Oral Sex, Partners to Lovers, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Past Sexual Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Heiwajima Shizuo, Psychological Trauma, Rivalry, Sadism, Secret Identity, September 11 Attacks, Slow Burn, Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs, This Is Durarara!!, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, what do you expect?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22327681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamsueshii/pseuds/iamsueshii
Summary: She couldn't stand the human race. All her life all she saw was the terror they caused. Nothing could change them. That's why she's set on tearing it all down. She's done it before, and she'll do it again, this time in Ikebukuro. But, what happens when someone tries to stop her? Someone who is the polar opposite, who loves humans more than anything?
Relationships: Orihara Izaya & Reader, Orihara Izaya/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	1. Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone. This first chapter will be just a pilot to set up the atmosphere for the series. I hope you all enjoy.  
> This has been a work I've been planning for the last 3 years, and I'm excited to be sharing it with you all. As well, I made a Spotify playlist for the series which I will like here: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0AR1Ehp4F42jcexEp00BY7?si=Du34KtVVRFC4BFhi8i8lFg . Feel free to listen as you read. 
> 
> Once again, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also, the story begins before the events of the Season 1 anime, more importantly during the time where the Yellow Scarves and Blue Squares fought. Despite this, I'm making Namie still be Izaya's secretary since I need her for plot reasons. I hope you understand.

* * *

For Damien

* * *

What's wrong with the world? Why are people so cruel and horrible to one another? That's a question (Y/N) has pondered on for her entire life. Whether that be when she was in New York on the 9/11 attacks, or when she watched her parents be gunned down right outside of her house 2 years later, she didn't know. All of these traumas plus more has caused her to have such a twisted outlook on society. It made her hate humans despise them none the less. All of this made her want take down society as a whole. 

That led her to where she is now. Ikebukuro, Japan. A bustling city in the Toshima Ward in Tokyo, filled to the brim with the supernatural. Was it the stories on a headless Black Rider who rides a noiseless, black as the night motorcycle, or a debt collector who had inhuman, or you could say monstrous, strength. Or was it the infamous "color gangs" who would create chaos in the streets? Who knew, but all (Y/N) knew was that this was the perfect city for her to take down, then ultimately become the ruler of. 

The stage was set! She had her plan. Oh, how much did she love it! It was perfect. She knew who she needed on her side, and who she needed to bring down. Her first few targets were simple nobodies in the city, but these simple nobodies were the ones who would bringer her to bigger, and bigger people in the city. 

But, there was one person who she couldn't wrap around her head. The inferiors would call him Orihara Izaya, an information broker who would claim to love all humans, expect the debt collector mentioned earlier. How it made her sick. How could someone love humans so much as he did? There must be something truly wrong with him, although many would say the exact same statement about (Y/N). 

For days (Y/N) would think about the informant, wondering if he was a player she should have on her side, or be taken down immediately? She was stumped and had no leads on what she should do. It wasn't until she sat in the park, looking down at her phone. On the screen read a dozen or so names of people who she needed to get close to in the city. The last one on that was the Orihara man's name. (Y/N) ground her back teeth in frustration, not knowing what to do with the informant. It didn't take long for her to notice there was someone standing above her, looking down. She placed her phone by her side and saw a man wearing a white lab coat while holding a briefcase at his side. His brown hair was a bit messy but overall he was a well-kept man. (Y/N) opened her mouth to ask the man to leave her alone, but she fell short and the doctor spoke first. "Hi there, I've heard about you around Ikebukuro, so I decided to introduce myself! I'm Kishitani Shinra!"


	2. The Residence of Shinra Kishitani

Hearing the man cut her off before she could even speak gave her a sense of discretion, but also interest. (Y/n) gave Kishitani a smile, keeping up to the innocent facade she gave. "Hi Mr. Kishitani, my name is (L/n) (Y/n). It is very nice to meet you." She introduced with a soft-spoken voice. 

"Please, just call me Shinra, I'm not for all the formalities. May I sit?" He asked, then once she gave a reply he sat down on the bench next to her. He placed his briefcase on top of his lap, his hands folded on top of it. With Shinra sitting next to her, it gave (Y/n) a better chance at examining him. His lab coat was in it's white and clean state, meaning he probably didn't have a rough day at work, no people bleeding out and covering him in a red mess. As she went on to inspect further with her eyesight, Shinra spoke, interrupting her train of thought. "So, what brought you to Ikebukuro?" 

'Ok (Y/n), like we practiced.' She reminded herself in her head. "I was originally born overseas, but I was struggling in finding work so I came here for a new life." (Y/n) explained. All she did in that moment was lie through her teeth and the doctor bought all of it. Perfect. "Well, that seems very interesting, I'm glad you came here to Ikebukuro!" He said, giving her a bright smile. 

As the conversation persisted, they learned more and more about one another. Well, (Y/n) learned more about Shinra. All Shinra learned about her were lies. None of the words that came out of her mouth were true, they were all fabricated by a complex story she made before she arrived in the country. No way was she going to allow anyone to get in her way. 

After a while, Shinra's phone buzzed, signaling he received a text. Upon reading it, he spoke. "Ah, my fiancee is asking me where I am. She needs to run out to work and was a bit worried. I need to get going." He stated. As he stood up, he looked down at (Y/n). "Say, would you like to come over for tea? We can continue talking and maybe you'll get to meet Celty. She's also a foreigner like you." He offered. Perfect, she had him hooked like a fish on a bait. "I'd love too." (Y/n) accepted and stood alongside Shinra as they walked back to his home.

* * *

Humans. Damn humans. So interesting, so fascinating. Hell, there wasn't any synonym to those two words that Orihara Izaya hasn't used to describe them. He was in love, shot straight through the heart with Cupid's arrow when it came to humans. If you ever listened to his tyrants about them, you would think he was insane - by which he most possibly is, stupid reader for loving him - and he should just be locked up for good. That's why he loves to sit by his window in his enormous penthouse, looking below at what people are doing within their daily lives. It enthralls him.

That is where he sits now, in the office chair with his back to the rest of the living room / his office. The open area was quiet, not even the faintest sound of the air conditioner running could be heard. This silence though only allowed for his imagination to run wild in the thin air. 

Though the silence did not last long, as his assistant Namie returned. "I made the copies you asked for." She spoke in her normally unamused tone. She hated working for this psycho, but not like she had a choice. Ever since she was forced to work for him, she has been cautious about what keeping a professional attitude towards him but still lets it slip here and there. After Namie placed the papers on his desk, she went back to work at her own before the black-haired man spoke. "There's a new girl in Ikebukuro. From one of my sources, she seems to be looking to create some trouble in the city." Orihara explained, still staring out of the window. His elbows rested on the armrests as his hands were folded together. "But, I can't seem to put my finger on who she is. She knows what she's doing, and is smart at it."

"I used that information to look at custom arrivals from the day she came, and have a list of names," he put the paper on the desk, "run through them and find what you can on all females in their 20s," he then ordered her. Namie only gave a sigh as she took the paper to her desk. Izaya then stood from the chair, his hands resting on his hips from behind. "This girl, she is such an interesting human, but aren't they all. Humans are magnificent, with their wit and charm, knowing how to put a spell on someone by the means of love, it's crazy but intriguing, to say the least." Izaya ranted. Namie didn't focus on him though. In the months she's been here she has learned not to question his rants about the species known as _Homo sapiens._

__

Despite all of that, she cut in once his rant passed the five-minute mark - longest five minutes of her life -. "If you keep having these rants I'll make sure humans lock you in an asylum." She proceeded to threaten. Izaya looked over at his assistant, piercing her with his red eyes, dramatically placing his hand over his heart. "Namie, you wound me. Maybe you should treat your superior with more respect." He spoke in a sing-song like voice. After speaking, Izaya pivots on his heel around and walked towards the door, but not before he puts on his signature coat. Namie turned around in her chair, looking at the psychopath. "And where are you going?" She asked. "Need to visit Celty on a new job. She hasn't answered her phone so why not pay her a visit in person." He explained in a slight yell for Namie to hear, then the door shut behind him. "Hopefully Celty will knock some sense into him..." Namie mumbled beneath her breath, then went back to finding the girl.

* * *

Chatter filled the living room of Shinra's apartment as the two spoke. (Y/n) had just explained more about her self, making Shinra stare in awe. "That's amazing how you grew up in California. Gosh, I've always wanted to travel there, maybe me and Celty should go? Do you know any good places to stay there?! But, not too expensive..." Shinra rambled on and on, making (Y/n) laugh. "Calm down Shinra, I can give you some recommendations at a different time. Maybe ask Celty before you plan ahead." She stated while laughing. (Y/n) then brought the teacup to her lips, drinking a small amount before putting it down. It had already been her second cup, who knew tea in Japan could be so good?

After a moment, (Y/n) rose from the couch and excused herself to the bathroom. Shinra only nodded and looked at his phone when he heard a knock at the door. It sounded frantic, causing him to worry. He moved quickly to the door and opened it with urgency, worried that something was wrong. "Hello?! Is everything alr- oh it's you." Shinra spoke frantically, but his voice died down when he saw it was Izaya. "Hello, Shinra, nice to see you too," Izaya spoke and moved inside without Shinra inviting him in. Shinra reluctantly closed the door behind him. 

"Why are you here Izaya?" Shinra spoke in a tired voice. He wasn't in the mood for his friend's games, especially with a guest in the bathroom. "I'm looking for Celty, got a new job for her, is she home?" He questioned, looking around the living room. He took note of the empty teacups on the coffee table. "No, she isn't, so I suggest that you leave." Shinra pointed to the door, wanting Izaya gone. But before either of them could speak, (Y/n) returned from the bathroom, turning the corner into the living room. 

(Y/n) was taken back by the extra person in the room, not familiar with them. Shinra reluctantly sighed, motioning his hand to Izaya. "(Y/n), this is Orihara Izaya. he's a friend of mine from Raira Academy." Shinra introduced. He really didn't want (Y/n) to be meeting Izaya, since she was such a kind and nice person. And Izaya, well you know how he is. 

But (Y/n) had a different reaction to hearing the new person's name. This was Orihara Izaya?! The man that claims to love all humans? He was the one everyone warned her about. But, (Y/n) didn't let the surprise take her over. Instead, she smiled and introduced herself back to the information broker. "Pleasure to meet you young lady~. Now, Shinra, about Celty..." (Y/n) began to drone out of the conversation between the two. 

She instead began to look at Orihara's appearance. She always found that appearance says a lot about a person. Despite his young look, he didn't seem to dress like how people do nowadays. His coat was something she first noticed, but her eyes traveled down lower to his pants. Then she noticed something, he seemed to have multiple phones in his pocket. 'Why would someone have more than one phone?' She pondered in her head. 

But Orihara happened to look over and noticed something else. Dawning his signature smirk, he turned his attention to the (h/c)-haired girl. _"Eyes up here sweetheart~."_

__That comment made (Y/n)'s blood boil. How dare someone who admires humans so much refer to her as 'sweetheart.' Upon shooting a glare at Orihara, she then went for her phone and groaned. "Excuse me Orihara, my phone is dead, can I use your's please?" She asked, being sweet. Orihara didn't say much and reached into his pocket, handing her the phone. She noticed the outline of yet another phone in the same pocket._ _

__Once she got a hand on the phone, she typed in the number and then sent a message in Arabic to the number. "حفظ هذا الرقم (Save this number)." Then she sent it and handed the phone back, thanking him. After she noticed the time, she realized she better get going. "It was nice meeting you two, and Shinra I'll call you later about meeting Celty~." She said happily as she left the apartment._ _

__After the door closed behind her, she removed her phone from her pocket, turning it on. On the screen was a message, the same message she sent from Orihara's phone. Her phone was never dead, she just needed to get Orihara's number._ _

__As she waited for the elevator, she entered the number into her contacts, putting it under the informant's name. Then the doors opened and she entered, pressing the 1 button. She stood facing the doors, smirking as they closed._ _

___𝘐𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘯._ __

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As yes, my dear reader, I have finally updated once again. I will be back
> 
> Stay tuned and stay happy.


	3. Storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ha, i'm not dead!

(Y/n) closed the door behind her, letting out a soft sigh. Never would she have imagined that finding Orihara would be this easy. For a man known as one of the most dangerous men in Ikebukuro, he doesn’t try hard to limit threats. 

The (h/c)-haired woman walked over to her computer and took out her phone. She plugged it into a cord and the computer turned on, beginning to back up all data to it. After a few minutes, the data transfer was complete and she went into her files, finding the number she used from Orihara’s phone. 

(Y/n) then went onto her search engine and put in the number. She normally uses this way to get information on a person. Cell phone numbers are a gateway to whoever the owner is. After a few seconds after (Y/n) pressed ENTER, the screen came up with “no results.” 

This wasn’t possible. There’s no way a person could get information off the internet. ‘Unless you’re Orihara…’ (Y/n) thought. She then placed her fingers on the keyboard, typing in ‘Orihara Izaya,’ hoping this would work as well. All she could find were online forums discussing who Orihara was, exactly what (Y/n) was trying to figure out. 

(Y/n) leaned back in her chair, her arms rested behind her head as she thought of what to do next. This was going to be much harder than she ever imagined. (Y/n) let out a groan as she thought about what to do next. She then came up with an idea, and her hand scrolled on the mouse as she read through the forum about Izaya. 

As she read what people had to say, it was mostly made up of rumors about him. Some say he is not from Ikebukuro, some say he’s not even Japanese at all, saying he is Korean or Chinese. But one caught (Y/n)’s eye. “I wonder why he always fights Shizuo Heiwajima?” One user wrote. 

Shizuo Heiwajima. (Y/n)’s heard of him before. He, alongside Orihara, is the strongest man in Ikebukuro, but never would (Y/n) have thought the two would be enemies. Giving herself a smirk, (Y/n) typed into her search bar “Shizuo Heiwajima”, and immediately comes up with results. She reads that he works for Tom Tanaka as a bodyguard, where Tom is a debt collector. (Y/n) smiles as she turns off her computer and begins to leave her apartment. If she couldn’t get to Orihara directly, she’ll use the people close to him to lead her way there.

* * *

The blond-haired man takes a short drag from the cigarette in his mouth, letting the contents of it enter his mouth before he blew it out. Shizuo listened as Tom talked with yet another person about their debts. He had to be alert, in case the person in question decided to pull a knife or any other weapon on Tom. It was his job after all. 

It was a relatively peaceful day, compared to the others. No one was really giving them slack about their debts, and Shizuo overall had to just sit back and relax. Nothing major came out from this day. Shizuo leaned against the wall, looking out at the small street below. Occasionally he would see a motorbike or small car drive by, but the street was peaceful, just like the day. 

“Excuse me, are you Heiwajima Shizuo?” A soft female voice asked. Shizuo looked down and saw an (h/c)-haired woman standing next to him. Shizuo could tell she was a foreigner, based on her accent and appearance. “Yeah, why you asking?” Shizuo said in his usual unemotional voice. The woman next to him gave a small laugh and leaned against the wall next to him. “My name is (Y/n) (L/n), I’m new here and I need your help?” The woman named (Y/n) explained while holding her hand out for a cigarette. 

Shizuo handed her one along with his lighter, letting her borrow it. “Why would you want my help?” He asked as (Y/n) handed back the lighter, blowing out the smoke from her mouth. “Let’s just say you have some information on someone who I need it on, and I think if you help me it will benefit you.” (Y/n) explained, smirking at Shizuo. 

He looked confused at the shorter woman, thinking of who exactly she wanted information on. Practically everyone in Ikebukuro could be found out online, who exactly is it that she can’t figure out. Then, it hit Shizuo. The one-man in Ikebukuro no one knows about is his enemy. “Ah, so that’s why you’re here, you need information on the flea.” Shizuo hinted, making (Y/n) nod. “If we’re talking about the same flea, then yes.” 

“And why would I do that?” He asked. (Y/n) kicked herself off of the wall and faced Shizuo, letting her cigarette drop to the ground. “I know how you despise him, and so do I. I’m looking for a reason to get rid of him.” She explained. “So, you can either help me, or you can continue to put up with his bullshit. Your choice.” (Y/n) then turned around and began to walk away. 

Never before has someone offered to help him deal with Izaya. This is caused him to be taken back on (Y/n)’s offer, making him debate what he could do. Shizuo heard a sigh from behind him, and Tom came out of the apartment. “Well, seems like that’s all for a today, want to go get a drink or something?” Tom offered. 

Shizuo meanwhile watched as (Y/n) disappeared around the corner, and knew what he had to do. “No, I’m fine, see you tomorrow.” He said and took off running, attempting to catch up to the woman. 

(Y/n) hummed softly as she walked down the stairs of the building, heading out to the road. She then stopped in her tracks as she heard someone yell from behind her. “Wait!” (Y/n) turned around and saw Shizuo standing a few steps above her. “I’ll help you. Let’s go talk somewhere else though.” He continued, and (Y/n) gave him a smile. “Perfect, where to?”

* * *

Despite it being mid-noon, the cafe was barely full. Only a few partitions were sitting at the tables, working on whatever they needed to do. Shizuo came over and handed (Y/n) a coffee, which she gave a soft thank you. “So, why do you want to know so much about Izaya?” He asked her. (Y/n) took a sip of her drink before replying. “I want to take him down, so in a way the same reason as you.” 

“I want to kill that flea,” Shizuo stated.

“Well, maybe not the same reason then.” (Y/n) replied. 

Shizuo raised an eyebrow, thinking about what she had to say. How far was she willing to go to take Izaya down? Would he be dragged back into this? At this point, though Shizuo couldn’t care, he only thought about getting rid of the flea. “Fine then, what do you want to know?”

(Y/n) smirked and leaned forward on the table, resting her arms on the wooden material. “Everything. Where he lives, family, friends, anything and everything.” She explained, looking at Shizuo in the eyes. 

“Well, there’s not much I can really say. I barely know anything about his family, but I know he’s friends with Shinra Kishitani.” Shizuo stated. (Y/n) groaned softly. She’s already met Shinra and that man seemed too suspicious to talk to, especially now that she knows he’s a friend of Orihara. (Y/n) looked down at her feet, trying to think of what to do next. 

“But, I may know where he lives.” (Y/n) looked up at Shizuo with hopeful eyes, a smile coming to her face. “Really? That’s perfect, could you give me the address?” She requested reaching into her pocket and pulling out a piece of paper and a pen. Shizuo only gave a small nod and wrote down the supposed address of Izaya before handing it back to the (h/c)-haired woman.

(Y/n) admired the address before she stood up and grabbed her belongings. “Thank you very much Heiwajima~.” She said with a smile. 

“Shizuo’s fine,” the blond replied. 

“Well then Shizuo, I hope we can meet again soon.” (Y/n) says, before leaning into his ear. “And thanks for the coffee.” She gives him a kiss on the cheek before she exits the cafe, on her way to the address.


	5. Sakrid☆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celty makes an appearance, and what's with this email our protagonist receives?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update time~!

As (Y/n) walked down the street, she looked back on her discussion with Shizuo. While she didn’t have much on his personal life, she sure did know where he lived and planned on visiting him sooner or later. 

But, it was the buzz of her phone that made (Y/n) stop in her tracks. She moved over to the side so she wasn’t blocking pedestrians and pulled out the flip phone from her pocket. 

[Unknown Number: Hi (Y/n), it’s Celty, Shinra told me about you. Would you like to meet me in the park in 30?]

(Y/n) read the message and smiled to herself. Right, this is Shinra’s fiancee. He had mentioned her when (Y/n) mentioned she grew up in California. 

[Kayla: Totally.]

Once the message was sent, she began to make her way to the meeting location, excited to meet the infamous Celty. When (Y/n) arrived, she looked around and saw a woman with a biker helmet on her head sitting on a bench. ‘This must be her...’ (Y/n) thought and made her way over. “Excuse me, are you Celty?” 

The helmet woman looked up and immediately patted her pockets, searching for something. She then pulled out a typer and quickly wrote a message. ”Yes, I’m Celty, are you (Y/n)?” Celty typed out. (Y/n) gave a nod and sat down next to Celty. 

The two girls immediately got introductions out of the way. Celty explained that Shinra told her about (Y/n) and how she was new to the city. “Could you tell me more about the city, like why is it so different than the others in Japan?” (Y/n) asked, tilting her head to the side a bit. 

”Well, it would be the color gangs, like the Dollars and Yellow Scarves. Those people practically run this city. But, I would also put my money on how this place is a hub for the supernatural.” Celty explained, showing her typer to (Y/n). “Like the Headless Rider?” The (h/c)-haired girl asked. 

Celty gave a nod. ”Yeah. I’m actually her, the Headless Rider. I’m a Dullahan.” She informed, which (Y/n) gave a shocked yet intrigued response. “I’ve read about your kind. You originate from Ireland, correct.” Celty then nodded to say (Y/n) was correct. (Y/n) laughed and smiled at Celty. “Seems like we’re not that different after all.” 

”Agreed.”There was then a short silence between the two, before (Y/n) broke it. 

“What about Orihara Izaya?’

Celty looked over at (Y/n) with concern. "Why the hell would you want to know about him? He's dangerous." She scolded, making (Y/n) shrug. "Interest." Celty let out a sigh, shaking her head. 

"All I can say is to stay far away from him. He's a wolf in sheep's clothing, and no one is ever able to predict what he would do." Celty warned. Normally if you told this to a normal person, they would feel afraid and would do what Celty tells them to. But not (Y/n). This only peaks her interest in Orihara. "What about his run-ins with Heiwajima?" (Y/n) added on. 

All Celty did was then shake her head, typing something out on her typer. Once she showed it to (Y/n), she read it with interest. "It's immature, that's what it is."

* * *

The clicking of the keyboard filled the apartment. It had been a few days since Izaya met Miss (Y/n)-chan, and yet the thought of her was to leave his mind. He would find himself speaking softly, mumbling on about what he wanted to do with her. But despite all of this, he yet to know who she truly was. 

But, that was no longer a problem. He finally had information on people who entered the country recently, and the list was narrowed down enough for Izaya to find (Y/n). After filtering the results by female, age in 20s, and arriving from the United States, he was left with around 10-20 women. Now all the informant had to do was rely on his memory of (Y/n). 

But, Izaya's memory wasn't going to deceive him this time. It never has before, and it didn't now. He scanned through the first 3 pages of the list and then found the face he oh so recognized. "(Y/n) (L/n), huh... Interesting..." Izaya hummed to himself. Everything was at his fingertips now.

* * *

The jiggle of the keys hitting the counter rang through (Y/n)'s apartment. Sighing, she flopped herself onto the couch, resting her wrist over her head. What an eventful day. Who knew she could accomplish so much in one day, it actually exhausts her. 

But, her phone buzzed with a notification. She reached into her back pocket and pulled out the flip phone, reading the screen. "Incoming email," it read. 'Must be spam...' (Y/n) thought and opened the email. But it was anything but. 

[Congratulations, you have been invited to join the Dollars! Click this link to accept. Password: baccano.] 

"The Dollars..." (Y/n) spoke in a soft voice as if someone was listening in on her, which no one was. "Celty told me about them..." She then could hear Celty's voice ringing in her ears. _”Well, it would be the color gangs, like the Dollars and Yellow Scarves. Those people practically run this city." ___  


"Well, if they run this city, it's probably best to jump in on it." She suggested to herself, then clicked the link. After that, she typed in the password and was greeted with a page, saying "please enter a username." Now she was going to have to put some thought into it. Maybe use her name? Maybe use her sister's? Upon further thinking that seemed like a bad idea, since it would give away her username. She then finally came up with one and typed it in. 

[Sakrid☆] 

(Y/n) then pressed ENTER, and was brought into a chatroom. 

* * *

__[Sakrid☆ has entered the chat] ____

___[Sakrid☆: Hello?]_ _ _

____[Kanra has entered the chat] _____ _

_____[Kanra: Hiya!! o(≧▽≦)o]_ _ _ _ _

_____[Kanra: Oh, looks like there's a new member~!]_ _ _ _ _

_____[Sakrid☆: Hi there.]_ _ _ _ _

_____[Kanra: I'm Kanra! Nice to meet you! Your username is so cool!]_ _ _ _ _

_____[Sakrid☆: Ha, thank you :D]_ _ _ _ _

_____[Kanra: No problem~.]_ _ _ _ _

_____[Sakrid☆: So, what exactly is this place?]_ _ _ _ _

_____[Kanra: This is the Dollars chatroom, normally it's more active but everyone seems to be busy (╥﹏╥)]_ _ _ _ _

_____[Sakrid☆: Oh, that's disappointing, I was hoping to meet people...]_ _ _ _ _

_____[Kanra: Well you get to meet me~!!]_ _ _ _ _

_____[Sakrid☆: Haha, I guess so.]_ _ _ _ _

_____[Kanra: Also, there are forums where people can post whatever they like. Well, not whatever, since the Admin would take it down (」°ロ°)」]_ _ _ _ _

_____[Sakrid☆: Wow, this place is so interesting. Thank you for the introduction!]_ _ _ _ _

_____[Kanra: No problem Sakrid~.]_ _ _ _ _

_____[Sakrid☆: I should log off and get back to work. Hope I see you again!]_ _ _ _ _

_____[Kanra: You most likely will, I'm always here~ \\(★ω★)/]_ _ _ _ _

_____[Sakrid☆: Awesome!]_ _ _ _ _

_____[Sakrid☆ has left the chat]_ _ _ _ _

_____[Kanra: Very nice to meet you, Sakrid-chan~.]_ _ _ _ _

_____[Kanra has left the chat]_ _ _ _ _


End file.
